


The People in the Commercials

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, High School AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Stiles, Pregnancy Scare, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: On the screen, a commercial came on with a couple sitting on the floor of a bathroom. The reach up to the counter and look at a pregnancy test, which is probably positive because they embrace each other and happy music plays over the scene. At the end, the the voice over tells the importance of early detection, and yada yada. It’ makes Stiles roll his eyes.“Why do you think they always show omegas being super happy they’re pregnant? It’s be really refreshing to see a pregnancy test commercial that has an omega that is like super happy the test is negative,” Stiles says pointing to the tv.or the one where Stiles and Derek are high school sweethearts and they have a pregnancy scare.





	The People in the Commercials

**Author's Note:**

> This is admittedly not the best thing i've ever written, but i wrote it and i wanted to post it because why the fuck not. 
> 
> There is shifting pov, not on purpose I assure you, but it seemed to make sense at the time and i wasn't going to rewrite the entire thing just to fix it. This is definitely not beta'd. I wrote it in a couple of days and idk, i just really wanted to share it with y'all. I got the idea from a tumblr post that i can't find at the moment,, but it was pretty much just "why are all the people in pregnancy test commercials happy the test is positive? There are some people that celebrate when it is negative" and so i had to sterek it. 
> 
> I hope you like it nonetheless!

They’re watching tv, which is strange in of itself because there are usually bingeing something on Netflix. Stiles’ head is on Derek’s lap. The alpha plays with the soft curls that form in Stiles’ wet hair before he gels it up. It’s a lazy Sunday, and they really should be working on the science project but the temptation to watch the Made For TV movie they’re currently glued to was to great. 

“What time is your dad getting home?” Derek asks, his fingers still tangled in the omega’s hair. 

“Not till the morning,” Stiles says, he won’t admit it, but the sensations of Derek playing with his hair coupled with the completely relaxed scent of  _ alpha _ is making him sleepier and sleepier by the minute. 

“We should order food then,” Derek responds, moving a little bit to which Stiles complains with a groan. 

“You can order food without moving,” Stiles complains, moving to nuzzle into Derek more. 

“We’ll need to stand up to get it though,” Derek says with a little bit of laughter behind it. “We’d also need to get up to go eat at the table, and to do our homework.”

“I hate that you make so much sense,” Stiles looks up to his alpha. Derek leans down and pecks a kiss onto his lips.  Derek pulls out his cell phone, and calls the local pizza place from his spot on the couch, with Stiles still in his lap. Their hands tie together, and the movie still playing in the background.

The movie breaks into a commercial, making Derek announce, “I have to go pee,” while tapping Stiles’ shoulder to get him to sit up so he can leave. Stiles sits up enough for Derek to scoot out from under him. The  bathroom door down the hall closes, and Stiles sits up to go get something to drink from the fridge. 

In the background, the commercials go on, and Stiles plops back down onto the couch with his can of coke. Just as he does, the bathroom door opens and Derek makes his way back to the couch, jumping over the back and landing next to Stiles. 

“Pizza’s on it’s way,” Derek says once he’s got Stiles curled into his side. 

“Sweet,” Stiles says turning his head to kiss Derek. 

They sit, waiting for the movie to start back up.

On the screen, a commercial came on with a couple sitting on the floor of a bathroom. The reach up to the counter and look at a pregnancy test, which is probably positive because they embrace each other and happy music plays over the scene. At the end, the the voice over tells the importance of early detection, and yada yada. It’ makes Stiles roll his eyes. 

“Why do you think they always show omegas being super happy they’re pregnant? It’s be really refreshing to see a pregnancy test commercial that has an omega that is like super happy the test is negative,” Stiles says pointing to the tv. 

“Because they want to make having a baby seem like the best thing. The company is probably owned by a bunch of pro-life jackasses that don’t understand how to respect omegas, and their bodies,” Derek says, not breaking eye contact with the tv. 

“God you get me,” Stiles says, turning again to kiss his alpha. Derek kisses back, and it’s intoxicating. 

It’s not a few minutes before the kiss gets deepened, and Stiles pulls Derek on top of him as he lays down on the couch. The tv movie forgotten for the more immediate concern in their pants. Stiles knows the living room is so not the place to do this, but it seems almost impossible to get themselves to move up to his room. Plus, his dad won’t be home for a while, plenty of time for the couch to air out. 

“I don’t have a-” Derek says in between a kiss, knowing where this was going.

“Really?” the disappointment in Stiles’ voice was impossible to contain. 

“In my defense,” Derek breaks the sentence with a kiss, “we were supposed to be studying.” He kisses the omega again, his hand is under his shirt stroking the light dusting of hair there. 

“You know the rules though,” Stiles says, not nearly as stuck to his guns as he thought he would be. 

“Yeah,” Derek says pulling himself off of Stiles. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Stiles pulls Derek back, “that doesn't mean we can’t keep doing this.” Derek doesn’t seem at all deterred by the near end of their make out session. It’s only a few minutes before both teenagers are grinding on each other with gasps of near orgasms. 

Then the doorbell rings. 

“Fuck,” Stiles says into Derek’s mouth. Derek looks just as surprised by the sudden interruption. 

“I’ll get it,” Derek says, moving to the door before Stiles has a chance to argue. Derek fixes his shirt and his pants before he opens the door to greet the pizza delivery person. It’s no doubt that when he opens the door the poor pizza person is going to get a big whiff of alpha and omega hormones. Stiles hopes Derek is going to tip extra. 

Derek pays the beta at the door, and apologizes as he hands the dude an extra $20. Stiles expects the alpha to bring the box to the couch, but instead Stiles follows the sight to the kitchen table. “Why are you taking it in there?”

“So we can eat and maybe get started on our homework. You know, the reason I’m here tonight in the first place?” Derek has a shit eating grin on his face even though more often than not their ‘study dates’ turn into something a little more R rated. 

“You’re evil,” Stiles says as he gets up to move to the kitchen with Derek. They sit and eat together, pulling out their notebooks to actually get started on their homework. 

 

Stiles rolls out of bed with a headache, and he already knows what kind of day it is going to be. The door to his dad’s room is closed, which means he made it home alright last night. Stiles makes his own breakfast, well he makes a bowl of cereal. Derek texts Stiles that he’ll pick him up, so Stiles takes his time as he gets ready, knowing his boyfriend would rather pull into the parking lot just as the bell rings. Stiles would much rather Derek pick him up than have to drive himself, especially since this headache doesn’t seem like it is going to go away. 

The knock at the door lets Stiles know that his alpha has arrived. He texts his dad that Derek took him to school, and gets his book bag from its place near the stairs. 

The couple make their way to school, Stiles keeps to himself, trying to keep his headache under wraps. Though it doesn’t take Derek too long to figure out something was wrong. 

“You’re awfully quiet. What’s wrong?” Derek asks, taking a quick glance at Stiles then looking back to the road. 

“Nothing,” Stiles tries though nothing seems to be able to get passed Derek’s keen alpha senses. He lets out a low rumble from his stomach, causing Stiles to straighten up. “I woke up with a headache, and it’s still kind of lingering. I’ll be fine though,” Stiles says knowing Derek won’t drop it until he’s given a decent answer. 

A wave of worry comes over Derek, enough to fill the car. Stiles looks out the window waiting for the day to get started. 

Classes are the most annoying thing. Derek walks him to all his classes and leaves him with a soft kiss on his lips before running to his own class on the other side of the school. Lunch only makes his headache worse, the loud kids chatting all around the cafeteria. Stiles chooses to shoves his head into Derek’s chest, and having his alpha’s arms wrapped around him makes him feel a little bit better. 

They’re sitting in chemistry, and Stiles would again, rather have his face shoved in Derek’s neck, but Mr. Harris is a man who hates love and doesn’t know a thing about omegas. They’re talking about isotopes and Stiles just wants to die. Suddenly his stomach does a flip and he needs to leave  _ right now _ . He stands up quickly, and the motion makes his stomach roll again but he doesn’t allow it to take over hime. Stiles puts his hand over his mouth and bolts to the trashcan at the back of the room. 

The little bit of lunch he managed to eat gets deposited into the trash can. 

Mr. Harris decides to ignore the commotion at the back of the room, and would rather continue with his lesson. Derek makes his way to the omega and rubs soft circles into his back. 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Stiles says and Derek doesn’t argue. Derek helps Stiles stand, and puts his hand around his waist to make sure that he doesn’t lose his balance. 

“Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale,” Mr. Harris calls as the door at the back of the room opens. “Where are you going?” 

“The bathroom,” Derek says like it wasn’t obvious because of Stiles just puking in his classroom. 

“Only one person is allowed to leave the room at the same time,” Mr. Harris responds, a smirk like he somehow won. Derek rolls his eyes, knowing that the beta has abit of an alpha complex. 

“He’s sick sir,” Derek tries.

“Der please,” Stiles begs, his stomach cramping again.

“Then he should go to the nurse,” with that Stiles gags again and bends over towards the trash can again. 

“Then I’ll take him to the nurse,” Derek argues, inching closer to the door. 

Mr. Harris stops and looks around the room, “Miss. Reyes will take him,” he points to Erica, one of the other omegas in the class. 

“I’m his boyfriend, I’m taking him,” Derek announces. A bit of red leaking into his eye. Derek can see Erica moving, like she is going to obey Mr. Harris. 

“Mr. Hale, take your seat before I call security,” of course Harris would see his alpha display as a threat. Derek growls as Erica comes up to him and takes his spot near Stiles. Erica greets Stiles and leads him out of the room, as Derek gets back to his seat. 

 

The period ends and Derek makes a break for the door and runs to the nurses office holding both his and Stiles’ backpacks. Nurse McCall doesn’t seem at all surprised to see him, and she shouldn't considering she’s at family dinners every friday night. Stiles isn’t on the small bed in the even smaller nurses office. 

“Where is he?” Derek asks, look from the bed to Nurse McCall. 

“He’s in the bathroom again,” she says eyeing Derek like she hasn’t done before. 

“Is he- is he going to be okay?” Derek asks, worry filling every bone in his body. 

“He should be, but I’ve called his dad to come pick him up,” she rotates on her little stool, to put something in the file behind her. 

“Yeah, okay,” Derek says, dropping Stiles’ backpack at the foot of the bed. 

“Nothing for you to worry about right now though dear, head to class.” Nurse McCall tries to shoo him out, but Derek kind of really wants to make sure that Stiles is okay before he goes to his school work. “He’ll be fine, and you’ll be in more trouble if you’re late.”

Derek nods and turns to exit the tiny nurses office. 

 

Derek slips into his class just at the bell rings. He takes a seat next to Jackson who does not wait to bring up what happened last period. 

“Heard you knocked Stilinski up,” Jackson remarks. 

“What?” Derek turns and snaps at his cousin. 

“Lydia told me Stilinski barfed all over the chemistry class,” he’s pulling out his notebook and taking a pen out to start copying what is on the board. 

“Stiles is not pregnant,” Derek states plainly, because it is true. They use protection religiously, and they never risk it. They’re both in the same state of mind that school, then marriage, then kids. Even then, they’ll only have kids if they’re ready, and they are definitely not ready now. 

“If you say so,” Jackson says with a sinister smile, knowing his work is done. 

Derek can’t focus for the rest of the class. Sure they had been careful, but had they been careful enough? Stiles wasn’t on suppressants, mostly because he can’t ask his dad for them without the sheriff knowing that his omega son is sexually active with an alpha. So they had been depending on condoms. Condoms break, they’re only like 98% effective in the first place. There is a chance that Stiles  _ could _ be pregnant. 

Shit. 

 

>>Do you need anything? 

Derek sends the text as soon as the final bell rings. He’s going to head over to his omega’s house as soon as he gets to his car. Asking if he needs anything could delay the very awkward talk Derek was getting ready to have with Stiles. 

How do you even begin to tell an omega that he might be pregnant? Their whole lives they’ve been told that an omega will just  _ know _ . It takes a while for Stiles to respond, Derek hopes he isn’t asleep. When he’s just about to turn out of the parking lot he gets a response.

<<Pregnancy tests. 

Oh god. Derek wonders how Stiles came to the same conclusion as him. 

>>Anything specific you want?

A matter of seconds later, a link comes through. Derek clicks it and is lead to the Walgreens website. The page has a picture of a pack of tests that say their specifically for male omegas. 

>> Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can. 

Derek makes his way to the Walgreens in the opposite direction of Stiles’ house. The last thing he needs is someone recognizing him and going to tell the sheriff. He walks into the store, and pulls his hood up so maybe he looks more discreet. The beta at the counter eyes him, but goes back to helping the omega at the counter. 

The aisles are confusing, and it seems like he walks up and down all the aisles before he finds what he is looking for. There is a wall of pregnancy tests, all looming over him. The display of condoms is right next to it, like it’s mocking him. The package of tests from Stiles’ message is locked up, which is just a cherry on top of this horrible day. He presses the button that will bring someone to unlock the display. 

The beta from the counter eventually comes with the key to open the acrylic prison the tests are in. They’re more expensive than the other tests, mostly because male omegas are the most rare dynamic, but also because companies know that male omegas have little options so they spike up the prices. 

Derek wonders if he even has enough to pay for it. 

“Is this going to be all for you?” the beta asks. Derek gives a curt nod and follows the beta to the counter to pay for the tests. 

He’s not ready to be a father. Hell he’s not even ready to be mated even though he knows he’s going to mate Stiles. He doesn’t even hear the beta say his total and has to ask for her to repeat it.

He barely has enough cash in his wallet, he wonders briefly if he can use the credit card his mother got him for emergencies. The thought leaves his mind as he hands over the cash, guess he won’t be eating lunch for the rest of the week. 

“Thanks, have a great day,” the beta says as Derek turns to go back to his car, and then to Stiles. Derek almost growls at her, because the results of this test will determine how the rest of his day, and life go. 

 

The sheriff isn’t home when Derek arrives. Stiles’ jeep is still in the driveway. Derek doesn’t take his time to go to the front door and let himself in when he finds it unlocked. There is some cold soup on the coffee table, probably where Stiles had spent the rest of the day. Now though, there was no sign of the omega. 

Derek heads upstairs to the omega’s room, where he finds him snuggly under the blanket on his bed. 

“Hey,” Derek says announcing himself. 

“Hi,” is all Stiles says, pulling his face further into the blankets. Derek moves to take a seat on the bed, to join his omega. 

“How are you feeling?” Derek says, putting his hand on the lump under the blankets. 

“Like shit,” the bite in his voice lets Derek know just how scared he is. Stiles is probably more scared than Derek is, which is understandable. If he is- then it’ll be his body that goes through all the changes. If they even decide to keep it. 

“I got the- the uh-” this entire situation is fucked. Stiles only nods, and worms his way out of the tunnel of blankets. He grabs the bag from Derek’s hand and goes to the bathroom that is off of his room without another word. 

Stiles is in there for a few minutes, Derek can hear the box being opened and the the plastic wrapper being shucked into the trash. The sound of the toilet lid being opened and the eventual stream of pee comes before Derek can really prepare himself. The toilet flushes, and Stiles washes his hands. A few seconds later the door opens. Stiles is gripping the test in his hands like it’ll get him sick if he’s not careful. 

“Three minutes,” is all he says. He moves to sit next to Derek, putting the test on the nightstand. Derek pulls out his phone and sets a timer. For a second he wants to make the alarm sound a drum roll, but decides that given the circumstances, that wouldn’t be the best thing. Derek sets the timer next to the test and takes Stiles hand into his. 

“How did you-” Derek starts but is interrupted by Stiles. 

“Isaac told me he heard you and Jackson talking about it.” 

Derek gives a little nod, knowing not to press the issue if the putrid smell of worry mixed with fear filling the room has anything to say about it. 

“What are we going to do?” Derek asks, needing a plan. “If it’s positive?” The alpha looks at his omega, to the test on the nightstand and back. 

“I can’t have a baby Derek,” is all Stiles says. 

“I don’t want you to have a baby,” he looks at Stiles knowing they haven’t talked about this super seriously, but enough that Derek knows Stiles doesn’t plan on having kind for a long time. 

“We’re not even mated yet,” Stiles laughs and brings his free hand to run over his face. 

“We’re just a couple of kids,” Derek makes his own point. 

“Exactly!” Stiles exclaims. It seems like they’re on the same page, but something is keeping them from admitting what needs to be done if the test is positive. It gets quiet for a few seconds. The timer on Derek’s phone ticks down to almost a minute left. 

Derek watches the timer, temporarily fascinated at how three minutes is enough to change your entire life forever. Next to him, Stiles starts laughing. 

“I can’t believe we’re those people in the commercials,” he says after a few moments of laughter that makes Derek a little uncomfortable. “We’re the people in the commercial who don’t want the test to be positive!”

Derek cracks a smile onto his face, appreciating the omega’s humor even in moments like this. 

They both laugh for a few seconds. But the momentary lightness of the situation comes crashing down when the timer beeps. 

Stiles looks too scared to reach for the test. It’s strange how just this morning, Derek’s biggest concern for the day was his history test tomorrow. It seems so much smaller now that there could be a- a baby. They are both stuck, looking at the test as Derek’s phone continues to go off. 

“‘Fuck it’ on three?” Derek suggests. Stiles looks at him and nods once, then looks back to the test. 

“One, two,” Derek starts, he pauses at three, half waiting for Stiles to finish, half waiting for three to never come. 

“Three. Fuck it” Stiles says and reaches the short distance to get the test. The both look at the little plastic stick to see their fate. 

“Not Pregnant.” The little test in their hands says as plain as day. 

“Oh thank god,” Stiles says turning to hug Derek putting his arms around his neck.

The relief that overcomes Derek is almost like when a teacher postpones an exam, except it’s so much better. 

They sit there together for a moment, letting the panic and fear from the moments before disappear. 

“I am talking to my dad tonight about suppressants. We are not doing this again until we actually want a kid,” Stiles says putting the test on the desk. Derek nods, unable to think of anything else to do. Stiles needs suppressants, it’s just a fact as this point. Derek doesn’t think he can survive another pregnancy scare. 

 

It turns out that Stiles only had a bit of a stomach flu, something a trip to the doctor diagnosed at the same time Stiles is prescribed his suppressants. The sheriff was definitely not happy that Stiles and Derek were ‘sneaking around’, though he was much happier that they were choosing to be safe and get Stiles on birth control. At that, Stiles decided not to tell his dad about the tests, mostly to spare him the heart attack. 

They still use protection, because even though suppressants are 99% effective, they’re not risking it again until they’re absolutely ready.

 

*12 years later*

 

The last time they were in this situation, they were completely different situation. They were 15, in high school, in Stiles’ bedroom on a Tuesday afternoon, not mated, and so not ready. Now though, now they’re 27, and Derek has been accepted into a PhD program and Stiles’ job at the local high school is everything he’s ever wanted. They’ve been mated for nearly 8 years and they just moved into their first home, well it’s a duplex, but it works. 

The pregnancy test is sitting on the counter, with Derek’s phone counting down the minutes for their lives to change. 

The tone of the situation is so different too. There isn’t a feeling of dread or lingering fear of being so young and stupid. There is worry, but not out of fear, out of joy and elation that there will soon be another member to their family. 

“Can you believe we’re those people in the commercials?” Stiles asks, his hands shaking with excitement. 

Derek lets out a full bellied laugh. The pulls his omega close and then in for a kiss. It’s not to much longer before Derek’s phone rings from it’s spot on the counter. 

“Ready?” Derek asks. 

“No,” Stiles says pulling his knees into his chin. 

“‘Fuck it’ on three?” Derek asks, remembering the day so many years ago. “One, Two,”

“Three. Fuck it,” Stiles reaches for the test.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo? What did ya think? Let me know by leaving a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> I suck at tagging, so if there is something in this fic you think i should tag, let me know!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumbrl!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **There will no be any additions to this work. The work was ended ambiguously, and that is for the reader to decide. I will not be exploring this anymore but you are welcome to do so if you please.**


End file.
